User blog:NocturnBros/Berserk storm feats
nothing here scales to Guts lol Gedfryn makes it rain Old calc but I think it's still accurate. May or may not revise later. Too lazy to link the scans individually so you can look at them here. Simple feat. Gedfryn uses magic to cause a storm. Chapter 344. First, we find the area of Skellig Island, for which we'll use this shot and the average height of a cliff. Height of a cliff: 1 km = 49 px Width of Skellig: 706 px 1 km/49 px = x km/706 px x = 14 km r = 7 km Assuming the island is circular, A = π * r^2 π * 49 = 153.93804 kilometers2 153,938,040.02590 meters2 The storm reaches up to the shores and has no visible limit from the other side, so it’s safe to assume it covers the whole island. E = (Area in m^2 * 13,000) * 1.003 * CAPE Low-End: E = (153,938,040.02590 * 13,000) * 1.003 * 1000 J/kg = 2007198103897710,1 J 479.731 Kilotons of TNT -> Large Town Level Mid-End: E = (153,938,040.02590 * 13,000) * 1.003 * 2500 J/kg = 5017995259744275,25 J 1.199329 Megatons of TNT -> Small City Level High-End: E = (153,938,040.02590 * 13,000) * 1.003 * 4000 J/kg = 8028792415590840,4 J 1.918927 Megatons of TNT -> Small City Level The mid-end sounds reasonable cuz it's full-on rain and not just clouds. Scales to Griffith/Femto, the rest of the God Hand via being superior to any of the elementals, Ganishka, Skull Knight, and possibly Schierke cuz she summoned spirits that were more powerful than basic water elementals. Ganishka makes clouds from up high Basically, in his Second Apostle form, Ganishka makes some clouds. The proof behind him doing so is the following: The sky is completely clear trhoughout the chapter until Ganishka does it; in his previous form, he's a literal sentient storm cloud, so it's not far fetched that he can control weather; and in chapter 292, Ganishka is shown controlling a town-wide cloud of mist. With that in mind, let's do this. First, we need to get his height up to the clouds so we can get the horizon. I'm going to do it in two different ways. Tree Method With this one, we will compare the height of Ganishka's Shiva form with the closest tree, using the average height of a pine tree as a reference. Pine tree height = 10 px = 30.48 meters (100 feet) Ganishka height up to the clouds =311 px 30.48 / 10 = x / 311 -> 947.928 meters Cloud Method With this one, we'll just use the height of the clouds, which look somewhat like altocumulus, which typically go from 2000 meters to 6000 meters. It sounds more accurate than the other one because the trees could be at a fucked up angle and that one makes more assumptions but we'll do both methods just to be safe. The números Distance to horizon with tree method (we'll call this the low-end) = 110000 meters DTH with Cloud Method's low-end (Mid-end) = 159700 meters DTH with Cloud Method's high-end (High-end) = 276700 meters There's no point in using the medium or high instability because there's no rain so we'll use the low one only Energy (Low-end) = ((pi * 110000^2 * 8000) * 1.003) * 1000 = 305018487374094461.43963343113996 J = 72,901,168.110443234444 tons -> City Level Energy (Mid-end) = ((pi * 159700^2 * 8000) * 1.003) * 1000 = 642910657326675108.51718517312416 J = 153,659,334.92511355877 tons -> Large City Level Energy (High-end) = ((pi * 276700^2 * 8000) * 1.003) * 1000 = 1930008007999106041.3894128949332 J = 461,282,984.70341920853 -> Large City I think it's best to use the mid or high ends because I'm not too convinced by the tree method. Either way it lines up well with Gedfryn's feat and the fact that Ganishka toppled the shit out of Wyndham. Scales to Griffith and Skull Knight because Skull Knight oneshot this version of Ganishka and Griffith casually redirected the blast that did so. The God Hand scales too by proxy. The Four Kings open a hole in the clouds Idk how to calc this one because of the fucked up angle but I'll leave it here if anyone wants to try to tackle it or explain to me how to do it. Basically Schierke summons the Four Kings of the World, which are the strongest elementals, and they make a pretty big hole in some clouds. Here's the link. And meanwhile Guts is just sitting in the corner crying because even Schierke scales to better feats than him. Category:Blog posts Category:Calc Category:Berserk